Various containers for waste materials are in use in the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, garage, workplace, office and the like. As a result of today's active lifestyles, the emptying of these various waste containers in preparation for trash collection day is all too often neglected. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a waste container that utilizes a clock-timing circuit to actuate an audible alarm or otherwise produce a signal to the user as a reminder to empty the container and prepare the trash for subsequent collection. Also it is desirable to furnish a method to provide a signal to prepare waste materials for collection that incorporates the steps of setting a clock-timing circuit affixed to a waste container for a predetermined period of time, providing an actuation pulse upon the expiration of the period of time and generating an alarm through the use of a signalling means affixed to the container. The predetermined period of time is selected with reference to a subsequent trash collection service pick-up.